Freed
by Elthia
Summary: Marco is a slave. What happens to him? One-shot, it's kinda like a poem, I guess. Idea from Caged Bird, by 7saix-puppy7.


**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at a something-like-a-poem fic, and at first I didn't think of making it into a OnePiece fanfic, but suddenly I remembered a fic that I read sometime ago, **_**Caged Bird**_** by **_**7saix-puppy7**_**, and I decided to make it like that, with Marco as the main character. I hope that he is not OOC. Please leave comments on how I did, as I would like to know.**

**

* * *

**

No! No!

The shrill, agonized screams erupted from my mouth.

I don't think I can stand it much longer.

The feeling of the cruel willow stick on my back,

The feeling of thick leather whips all over me,

The feeling of the cool metal cuffs around my wrists,

The feeling of the ripped clothes hanging on me, barely clinging on.

I don't think I can stand it anymore.

The sight of my tormentor grinning sadistically,

The sight of the tools gleaming wickedly from the walls,

The sight of the stained brick walls slick with my blood.

I can't stand it much longer.

The sound of my own screams, echoing around the dark room,

The sound of evil laughter, mocking my pathetic state.

I can't stand it anymore.

The metallic smell of blood reaching my nose, making me choke and gag.

The taste of blood lingering in my mouth, tasting like iron.

I screamed one last piercing scream, and erupted into blinding blue flames.

I gasped in shock, and she in disbelieve.

They have forgotten the seastone.

It is my newly found Devil Fruit power.

_They_ did not expect that, did they?

_They _did not think it's real, did they?

_They_ did not believe in the trader, did they?

When they ordered the guards to drag him away, the sharp screams chilling my blood.

Now it's my turn to rebel against them.

I gathered all the strength I have, and broke free of the chains that restricted me to the walls.

She screamed in horror.

Footsteps can be heard, hurrying to their master.

I glanced down at my hands, free of the cuffs and chains.

They are free.

They are wounded, blood splattered over my wrists.

Blue flames engulfed my entire body.

I watched in silent amazement as my wounds retreated, slowly fading into nonexistent.

It must be my Devil Fruit powers.

I wonder what it is.

The flames lingered, leaving my body changing.

My body enlarged, to a size I never thought possible.

My arms spread out, to a pair of wings, blue flames circling them.

My feet changed into claws, talons like birds.

My head changed, a beak took place of my mouth and nose, my senses sharpened.

On my back, a feathery flamed tail sprout, with a few rings of flame adorning it.

Blue flames engulfed everything.

I glanced up at the woman, once my torturer, sprawled on the ground, looking at me in pure horror.

The footsteps are getting closer now.

I need to get away.

But not before I get my revenge.

I took a step.

And another.

And another.

I am close enough to reach her.

The woman cannot do anything; only staying sprawled on the hard brick floor, dreading her fate.

The footsteps are closer now, I need to hurry.

I stretched my wings out like hands.

I circled them around her neck, slowly, slowly putting pressure on it.

Her face turned deadly pale, stuttering, begging for me to stop.

I ignored her, continuing to block her airway, depriving her air source.

She is at the brink of death now.

The footsteps stopped.

The door busted open, and in a flash, the guns fired.

The bullets pierced my body, but nothing happened.

I blinked in confusion.

_What happened?_

I looked down.

I saw the holes in my chest, arms and all over me.

They are healing.

Blue flames are covering the holes, healing me.

I am invincible.

I heard multiple gasps from the door.

Now is not the time to think about that.

Now I need to concentrate on getting away, and quick.

I let go of the woman, letting her drop to the floor, gasping for much needed air.

I made a dash for the door, reaching it sooner that I thought possible.

The guards were pushed back, freeing me from the room.

The bright lights blinded me for a moment, my eyes not used to the sudden light.

I adjusted, and rushed down the corridors, hoping that I can make it out alive, without getting lost.

Luck is on my side.

I ran and ran, turning into corridors, ducking the guards, and dashed through the doors.

I made it.

I rushed down the roads, hoping to find a way out of this accursed land.

Too bad.

I reached a cliff.

I wondered.

_Should I jump down?_

_Or should I let them take me, to bring me into punishment worse than Hell?_

I shuddered at the thought.

The guards and soldiers are closing in.

The are inching forwards step by step, forming a barrier around me, leaving me no place to go.

The cliff seems like Heaven.

So I jumped.

The air rushed through me, ruffling through my blue flame feathers.

I spread my wings, trying to slow the fall.

Screams of panic sounded above me.

I smiled.

At least I am not giving them any satisfaction.

I tried to flap my wings, trying to keep afloat, but of no avail.

I changed back into a human.

The wings, beak, talons vanished.

I shrunk into my normal size.

Not that it made any difference.

I closed my eyes.

I pummeled down towards the sea, awaiting my death.

Even if I survived the fall, there's no way I can swim, having been forced to eat a Devil Fruit.

The sea rushed forward to meet me.

I smiled, even at the end of my short-lived life.

At least I gave _them_ no satisfaction.

I closed my eyes.

A strong hand broke my fall, catching my body, now limp with exhaustion.

I half-opened my eyes, and my blurred vision saw a man with a beard shaped in a crescent moon.

That's all I could make out as my mind slowly seeped into darkness.

_I... am... free..._

I thought as I lost consciousness, allowing darkness to take over me.


End file.
